


Bright Lights and Red Numbers

by May



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Misa's day, and the Death Note waits for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights and Red Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> The other fic for the prompt 'two gorgeous views'. No warnings for this one, really.

It's eight in the evening and the blinds are still open. A shoot in the morning and a meeting in the afternoon with managers and prospective clients has meant that Misa's day has been a busy one. After taking her shoes off at the door, she feels the soles of her feet flatten against the floor with a worn ache. She shuts the door behind her as Rem fazes through the wall, soundlessly. Misa always expects something when Rem does that - if not a solid crunch of the wall, then at least some fantastical sound that you'd hear in a film or something. But Rem just moves through things like it's completely normal and there's nothing to signify otherwise. Misa makes sure not to think too much about it and pads stocking-footed to her kitchen alcove.

She picks up an open bottle of wine on the side and there's a liquid note as she pours a glass of it. Rem watches her out of her one yellow eye as she does so, still and silent as stone. Shinigami don't breathe and it's unnervingly obvious when the room is quiet. Misa takes a sip of her wine and it's dry on her tongue. The blood runs to her cheeks and it won't take more than a glass for her mind to soften and go warm. She slides past Rem's odd, mutable presence and looks out of the window.

It's not quite dark when the lights of the city obscure the stars. Street lights and neon signs illuminate bricks and windows. Threads of shadow still weave between buildings, however, and Misa doesn't take her chances in them, anymore. Doing so brings to mind sharp knives and masked men and tiny pupils in wide sclera. The strange thing is, though, is that, on the first occasion, Misa's wandering from her bed and into the darkness of the kitchen had saved her. The second occasion had been more straightforward - a man had ambushed her in a dark street and it had only been his having a sudden heart attack that had allowed her to run away.

The anger had once swollen to a glossy tightness in her gut, had twitched in her veins, but things dissipate, now. Misa takes a full swig of her wine and feels everything fizzle inside her with satisfaction. The death note, with its worn-leathery cover and weird embossed writing, sits innocuously next to a pile of magazines and an empty coffee cup from that morning. In the reflection of the window, Rem stares at her or stares past her into the night, Misa can't really tell. Outside, she sees businessmen travel from the office to the bar, she sees teenagers hanging around and moving in and out of shops. The view is smeared with red, every human packaged into a beginning and an end, her own reflection an exception.

The man who killed her parents, who stood on the edge of freedom, is dead. Misa's excitement bubbles in her gut when she thinks of Kira with his matching notebook and shinigami. She'll find a way to join him and rip every killer from their roots, watching their lifespans run down. Because, now, she can.


End file.
